Remind Me
by dancingonathinline
Summary: A singoff. Amber in charge. Nina and Fabian singing together. This could only result in one thing. Fabina! Rated T because of some of the lyrics in the song.


**Author's Note- I wrote angst yesterday so I could use some romance today. Seriously the massive lack of reviews is starting to make me doubt if I should continue writing. **

**Example One- Amber's Redemption 111 hits and only 1 review.**

**Example Two- Nina The Wannabe Rebel 120 hits and 3 reviews.**

**Example Three- Geese 84 hits 3 reviews****.**

**I'm not trying to be like a review scarfing monster but seriously I work hard on what I write and I would like feedback on it. Don't favorite or add to story alerts if you don't review. The only reason I'm still here is because I have a few dedicated readers who review everything I write. And I love them to much to quit. So here's my new oneshot. Feedback would be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or the song Remind Me by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood.**

**P.S I also wanna send this out to Burkely Duffield the guy who plays Eddie on HoA and is also insanely cute. Not Brad level cute but very close. It's his birthday and I feel like he deserves a shout out. So this ones for you Burkely.**

**Guys pray for England ok. Alot of stuff is happening over there and they need all the help they can get. Please don't just pray for the cast pray for everyone. Justa take a couple of seconds to send a little thought out to whatever type of god you believe in. Thanks.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amber's POV<strong>_

It was just another normal day in Drama class. Nina and Fabian were sneaking glances at each other while taking notes. Alfie was running around acting like a bug again. And after all the drama from last term it was a fairly normal day. Until Jason decided to ruin it all with his announcement.

"Ok guys listen up. That means you Alfie so stop buzzing. We're going to do a little project in this class. Since we did a play last term I would like every house to chose one or two performers to sing as the entertainment for our families this term. The house with the best response from the audience will be homework free in both History and Drama for the rest of the month. You have until Friday to submit your choices."

The bell rang shortly after he made this announcement. I knew just who I was going to nominate to sing.

"Ok guys house meeting after school we need to decide who we want to sing." I announced as we walked out of the room.

***Time lapse- The rest of the school day***

I sat at the head of the dining table in front of my peers hands clasped neatly in front of me. This was buisness and I needed to be serious.

"Ok so I've called this house meeting today to discuss what or should I say who we are going to have represent our house in this sing off of sorts." I stated professionaly.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Jerome teased. I glared at him and he shrunk into his seat.

"Any ideas on who should sing?" I asked.

When no one answered I decided it was the perfect time to put my plan into action.

"Ok since no one else wants to stand up I nominate Nina and Fabian. Who seconds this nomination?" I asked. Everyone with the exception of Nina and Fabian had their hands up.

"Who objects to this nomination?" Both Nina and Fabian's hands flew into the air before the word objects was fully out of my mouth.

"Majority rule. You two are now our representation in this contest. Now does anyone have a good song that they think can work for these two?"

Mara raised her hand timidly.

"Yes Mara."

"I heard this one song when I borrowed Nina's Ipod. It was titled Remind Me I think. I think that would be a great song for them to use."

"Nina go get your Ipod. Now." I ordered. She scurried off and returned a few moments later.

I set the Ipod on the table and turned it up full blast so everyone could hear. After the song finished I looked around at the group.

"That's the song. We've got the song and we've got the couple now we just need to work out the performance itself."

"Well if your going to MAKE me perform I think I at least deserve a say in what happens during the performance." Nina said standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"Ok Nina proceed." I said. She sat down and began talking.

"In the music video itself Brad and Carrie - the two singers- are walking across a desert trying to get to each other. I think that Fabian and I should start on either side of the auditorium and meet in the center of the stage by the time the songs over." She said sounding very proud of herself.

"Whoever agrees with Nina's idea please raise your hand." The entire table raised their hands in the air, Fabian being the first out of us all. He always agreed with Nina no matter what. It was so cute.

"Ok who's going to go submit this all to Mr. Winkler?"

Fabian and Nina voluntered. I gave them the slip of paper with our general idea on it and they left.

**_Nina's POV_**

"Can you believe they chose us? I can't even sing!" I complained to Fabian on our way to the school.

"I'm sure you'll be wonderful." He answered.

"I don't know Fabian. Acting I can do but singing?"

"Nina trust me you'll sound beautiful. I know this because I know you and everything you do is beautiful." He replied blushing when he realized what he had said.

"Thanks Fabes. I think we're here." I said as I noticed we were in front of Mr. Winkler's classroom.

We walked in and noticed no one was in the room. We left the paper on the box on his desk labeled "Show Ideas" and walked back to the house.

***The night of the performance***

I stood in the back of the auditorium with Fabian ten feet away from me. I got nervous around ten seconds before we were supposed to start so I ran over to him and hugged him tight. He responded and kissed me quickly on the cheek before shooing me back to my spot. I heard the music start and knew there was no turning back now.

_**[Fabian] We didn't care if people stared**_  
><em><strong>We'd make out in a crowd somewhere<strong>_  
><em><strong>Somebody'd tell us to get a room<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's hard to believe that was me and you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now we keep saying that we're ok<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I don't want to settle for good not great<strong>_  
><em><strong>I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again <strong>_

_**Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck**_  
><em><strong>[Nina] Remind me, remind me<strong>_  
><em><strong>[Fabian]So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough<strong>_  
><em><strong>[Nina] Remind me, remind me<strong>_

_**[Nina] Remember the airport dropping me off**_  
><em><strong>We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop<strong>_  
><em><strong>[Fabian] I felt bad cause you missed your flight<strong>_  
><em><strong>[Nina and Fabian] But that meant we had one more night<strong>_

_**[Nina] Do you remember how it used to be**_  
><em><strong>we'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>[Fabian] Remind me, Baby Remind me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby remind me<strong>_  
><em><strong>[Nina] Oh so on fire, so in love<strong>_  
><em><strong>that look in your eyes that I miss so much<strong>_

_**[Fabian] Remind me, baby remind me**_

_**[Fabian] I wanna feel that way**_  
><em><strong>[Nina] Yeah I wanna hold you close<strong>_  
><em><strong>[Fabian and Nina] Oh If you still love me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't just assume I know<strong>_

_**[Nina] Do you remember the way it felt?**_  
><em><strong>[Fabian] You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves<strong>_  
><em><strong>[Nina] Remind me<strong>_  
><em><strong>[Fabian] Yeah remind me<strong>_  
><em><strong>[Nina] All those things that you used to do<strong>_  
><em><strong>That made me fall in love with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Remind me. Oh Baby Remind Me<strong>_

_**[Fabian] Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt**_  
><em><strong>All those mornings I was late for work<strong>_  
><em><strong>Remind me<strong>_

_**[Fabian and Nina] Oh baby remind me  
><strong>__**[Nina] Yeah oooh baby remind me baby remind me  
><strong>__**[Fabian] Yeah youd wake up in my old tshirt  
><strong>__**[Nina] Remind me oooh  
><strong>__**[Fabian] Baby remind me**_

**_Amber's Pov_**

As the song ended I saw both Nina and Fabian leaning in. Their lips brushed together for just a second before they remembered they were in front of an audience.

"Was that scripted?" Jerome asked from beside me.

"No but I'm glad they did it. We just won." The entire crowd had fallen in love with the performance and Mr. Winkler was congradulating Nina and Fabian who were holding hands on the stage, grinning like fools.

"You know Jerome I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship." I said gesturing to the couple who were lip locked once again on stage.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go a romantic oneshot. I changed my mind screw the reviews it took me hours to write this but it will take months to make up for the damage being done in England right now. Please pray for everyone there. To anyone who reads my stories in England stay safe guys.<strong>

**Love you all,**

**angela1997**


End file.
